Dame de tu fruta
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Pequeña comedia que espero te saque aunque sea una risita. Kai x Yuriy & Bryan x OC. Para Asuka Halliwell. 100% libre de humo. Si leiste Nemesis, amarás el final de este fic.


Dedicado a: Asuka Halliwell

Parejas: Kai x Yuriy, Bryan x Aseret

Género: Comedia

Advertencias: Irreverencias y menciones de Laura Bozzo, ¡Cuidado!

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece

**Dame de tu fruta**

La abadía Valkov era, para sus habitantes, un paraíso, y a la vez, un infierno. Pero no un infierno normal, tipo el infierno que es ver el programa de Laura cuando solo puedes elegir entre ella o Cosas de la Vida.

Esa noche, una figura recorría lentamente sus pasillos, exhausta. Sus pasos eran cada vez más difíciles de dar, se agotaba en cada esquina que tenía que doblar, e incluso su respiración dolía.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta que estaba buscando y la abrió. Entró al cuarto que no le pertenecía y sin encender la luz se dirigió a la cama. Olía rico, como a galleta -inserta comercial de Cinépolis (MR)-

Alzó las cobijas y se introdujo en ellas, cerró los ojos y sintió los brazos del dueño del cuarto, esos fuertes brazos del hombre que tanto amaba, acogerla entre ellos.

-¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó el ruso

- Me duele todo el cuerpo - respondió la chica, secándose las lágrimas - estoy muy cansada. Hablamos mañana, ¿Sí?

-Todavía que vienes a invadirme a mi cuarto, me callas - comentó con tono juguetón - creo que se te están pegando las malas costumbres de tu hermano

-...Bryan

El pelilavanda acarició el cabello de su novia y lo sintió húmedo. Le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

-Buenas noches amor mío - dijo el chico y cerró sus ojos también - sueña bonito Aseret.  
Pero ella ya se había quedado dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, el ruso fue el primero en despertarse. Tenía antojo de pizza y batido de fresa, pero también quería cereal con leche que no sea de Kuh porque agüita la agüita.

Miró a la chica frente a él y le llamó la atención algo en su rostro. Tenía una pequeña herida en la mejilla izquierda. La acarició suavemente con sus dedos y la sintió fresca.

-Ese maldito... - Bryan esperó a que despertara - ¿Qué te hizo esta vez?

-Hmm - Aseret apenas despertaba, no escuchaba lo que el chico decía. Se restregó los ojos - Bry... Me quiero bañar

-Señorita Hiwatari, es usted la cosita más adorable del mundo cuando se acaba de despertar

A pesar de que su mente apenas lograba procesar sus palabras, sus mejillas se encendieron ante tan dulce despertar. Se sintió en un mundo de caramelo, donde las estrellas piñatas son. Esas confesiones solo ella las escuchaba, ya que Bryan Kuznetzov, mejor conocido como "El Halcón" [nada que ver con **los que no deben ser nombrados]** en la abadía, era el peor sádico, sarcástico e insensible de toda Rusia, pero en el fondo yacía un corazón de oro relleno de chocolate y la persona más noble y leal del mundo. Por supuesto, se aseguraba de que solo su chica y sus amigos lo supieran. No quería que los demás dejaran de tenerle el miedo que padecían en su presencia. El miedo que le tenían era como encender la televisión y darte cuenta de que el IVA aumentó a 26% en productos de primera necesidad como el anime y los videojuegos.

Por su parte, Aseret Hiwatari era una de las escasas chicas en ese lugar, había sido la soltera más cotizada, cortejada por muchos, pero sólo "El Halcón" la había conseguido, y nadie se atrevería a tocar algo que fuera de él. Oh sí, Aseret era el bombón de todo el lugar. "Besa el suelo que ella pisa, pobre mortal" - frase de la rosa de Guadalupe.

El mencionado la ayudó a entrar en la regadera y quitarle la ropa, para darse cuenta de las múltiples heridas que tenía en su cuerpo.

-¿En dónde te metiste? - el ruso ingresó con ella a la regadera y empezó a limpiar sus heridas con un jabón Vel Rosita mientras ella se echaba shampoo pero no del que anunciaba Anahí para oler a aguacate, sino del curvas peligrosas.

-Estaba entrenando, pero... Boris llegó de repente y me regañó por no sé qué tontería. Puras excusas, ya sabes que el tipo es un sádico. El chiste es que yo estaba sola y tuve que sufrir el castigo... Me golpeó como 15 veces.

-Ese imbécil - Bryan tomó su rostro en su mano - te prometo que tan pronto nos graduemos, yo... Lo mataré

-Hazlo - la chica lo besó y abrazó su cuello

Después de eso, se apuraron a terminar de bañarse para ir a desayunar. El antojo de pizza seguía presente. La pizza le daba sentido a la vida, así como el hoyo a las donas o el cascarón a las tortugas.

El comedor de la abadía era muy grande, con varias mesas atravesando todo el lugar. Sí, tipo joguarts. En cada una cabían 50 personas. Esos rusos piensan en todo.

Bryan y Aseret entraron tomados de la mano, muchas miradas sobre ellos, deseando tanto a Halcón como a la Reina de los Condenados, el apodo que le habían dado a la chica de cabello morado.  
Se dirigieron al lugar de siempre, la mesa del extremo derecho, en la parte más cercana al buffet. Si había algo bueno en la abadía era su comida, amplia en variedad y exquisita en sabor. Boris sabía invertir muy bien el dinero que se robaba al comprar un conjunto para señora en tiendas departamentales y regresar una prenda para que le regresara el dinero y luego regresaba la otra para obtener utilidad.

Ese lugar en la mesa lo compartían con sus compañeros de equipo y el resto de la élite de la abadía, Kai Hiwatari y Yuriy Ivanov. Otros chicos que estaban como querían gggggrrr.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó el pelirrojo al ver su herida

-Sí. Lo de siempre - respondió ella

-Iré a servirte - le dijo Bryan, sabiendo lo que le gustaba comer

Kai iba a hablar cuando un chico llegó y se sentó a un lado de Aseret.

-Hola - saludó el hombrecillo

-Potter - dijo la chica - ¿Qué quieres?

-Lárgate - dijo Kai

-Tranquilos - dijo el ex novio de Aseret antes de ingresar a la abadía - solo vengo a comprar una varita, digo, ver cómo estás, me enteré de lo que te pasó anoche

-Estoy bien - respondió ella

-Agradezco tu preocupación por mi hermana - dijo Kai - pero tu presencia no es bienvenida aquí.

-Sí, Bryan te ve te va a matar - dijo Yuriy

-Lo sé, solo quería comprar una barita, digo, ver como estabas

-Estoy bien -repitió fríamente

-¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo aquí? - escucharon detrás de él

-Solo vine a comprar una barita, digo, a ver como estaba Aseret, ya veo que no hay varitas, digo que no eres suficiente hombre para cuidarla~

Yuriy casi tuvo que aventarse para cachar el plato que Bryan soltó, sus excelentes reflejos le permitieron atraparlo. Tarzán estaría celoso. El Halcón tomó a Potter del cuello y lo alzó de la silla, aventándolo al piso con increíble fuerza.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que te alejes de ella

-Pero... ¡Mírala! - respondió, tratando de incorporarse - está lastimada porque no puedes hacerte cargo de ella

Potter no pudo decir nada más.

Bryan se le subió encima y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. Potter no pudo defenderse ya que la fuerza del ruso era mucho mayor a la de él.

El pelilavanda lo tomó del cuello y empezó a ahorcarle.

Ninguno de los Neoborg dijo nada, estaban tan acostumbrados a Bryan vs Potter que permitieron al ojilavanda golpearlo a gusto porque ya estaban hartos de las varitas.

Varios de los otros chicos en el comedor se acercaron, algunos motivando al Halcón y otros intentando detenerlo.

Pero Bryan no les hacía caso.

-Ya se está poniendo morado - dijo Kai - casi me dan ganas de tomarle una foto para Creepypastas

El ojiazul se asomó para ver al tipo tirado en el piso.

-Aguanta un poco más - dijo Aseret, quien odiaba a Potter, ya que habían terminado mal en su relación debido a la interferencia de una Gata Agridulce pelirrosa que habían expulsado del Neoborg por zorra, y había terminado en el equipo de Chiba, los Whore Tiggers

Varios chicos trataron de quitar a Bryan de encima del pachuco, pero nadie tenía la fuerza ni el valor para hacerle algún daño al ojilavanda.

-Bryan, ya -ordenó Yuriy unos momentos después, cuando había ya un gran tumulto en el comedor

La voz de Yuriy opacó todas las demás voces.

El Halcón lo soltó al instante.

-Sí, capitán

Potter quedó humillado en el piso, ayudando a levantarlo estaban sus compañeros, quienes lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Bryan tomó su lugar en la mesa y Yuriy le entregó su plato a Aseret.

-¿Y eso? - Kai miró a Bryan

-Es pizza

-No, tu pleito

-Me hirvió la sangre cuando dijo que no podía cuidarla... Porque tiene razón. Me hubiera quedado contigo a entrenar - pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica - lo siento

-No es tu culpa, estabas cansado, Boris te exige demasiado

-No podría ser peor - contestó Bryan

-Sí podría - dijo Yuriy y Kai tomó su mano

Bryan se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Todos sabían que la peor parte le tocaba a Yuriy, quien no solo era quien llevaba más tiempo en la abadía, sino también era abusado sexualmente por Boris.

-¿Vieron Gossip Girl ayer? - preguntó Aseret, cambiando el tema radicalmente para evitar que el desayuno se volviera más incómodo.

-Chuck, oh Chuck - dijo Yuriy - odio la pareja de Blair y Dan

-Ya sé, es nefasto, arruinaron todo - corroboró Kai

Después de eso, las cosas se relajaron y el día continuó normal.

Al caer la noche, Kai acariciaba el cabello de su hermana.

-Seis meses más, Aseret, y todo habrá terminado. Los cuatro saldremos de aquí, y Bryan y yo los protegeremos a ti y a Yuriy.

-O viceversa - sonrió ella - puedes ser mayor que yo, Kai, pero no puedes negar que he demostrado estar a la altura de los tres

-Por supuesto. Eres una Hiwatari -Kai acarició su mejilla - estás destinada a la grandeza. El abuelo Volty se queda pequeño comparado con nosotros.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Bryan entró al cuarto que Kai compartía con Yuriy.

-Vaya, pensé que Boris me regañaría o algo por golpear al nacoesquite ese, pero al contrario, lo expulsó de la abadía

-¿Qué? - preguntaron los hermanos Hiwatari al mismo tiempo

-Algo que por ser débil y no sé qué... Súper bien, ¿No?

-Sí -Respondió Kai - tomaré un baño de burbujas de colores, los veo mañana

-¿Y Yuriy? - preguntó Bryan

Kai le dirigió una mirada extraña.

-Ese estúpido de Boris - el pelilavanda se acercó a su chica y la abrazó - les prometo que tan pronto nos graduemos, yo lo haré pedazos. Y aventaré mi gorrito -cara de dospuntostres-

-No si lo hago yo primero - respondió Kai - el solo hecho de ver sus marcas en el cuerpo de Yuriy hacen que quiera cortarle su asqueroso... En fin. Me voy a bañar.

-Kai - Aseret sujetó su brazo - 6 meses... Y todo terminará

El mayor asintió y entró al baño.

Esa noche era gélida, la nieve caía sobre las cúpulas de la abadía Valkov. Una fuerte ventisca azotaba las ventanas y era testigo de todos los crímenes sexuales que sufrían algunos desafortunados en ese momento. Para ellos, esa noche era el infierno.

Pero para cierta chica, esa noche era el paraíso.

Recostada boca abajo, con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, suspiros salían de sus labios entreabiertos mientras Bryan lamía cada centímetro de sus muslos y dentro de ellos.  
La manera en que el chico movía su boca, el calor de su cuerpo, el rose de su cabello, sus manos abriendo sus pantorrillas, pero no solo eso, era La Dominación, el tener a ese chico tan inalcanzable sometido a ella, en una manera en que ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro, y se amaban con una intensidad que ni el propio Boris Valkov podía quebrantar

Bryan le dio la vuelta y se subió encima de ella, acerco sus rostros y la besó intensamente. De la nada cortó el beso y miró sus ojos, clavando su mirada en la de ella, y después la volvió a besar. Aseret sintió que se derretía ante la dulzura de Bryan. El ruso abandonó su boca para bajar por su cuello hacia su pecho. La mano del pelilavanda tomó la de Aseret y entrelazó sus dedos, ambos sabiendo el significado de esa acción, pero aun así, sus palabras no carecían de fuerza, al contrario, reforzaban ese poderoso lazo entre ellos.

-Te amo, Bry - confesó la chica

-Eso dice tu boca, pero ¿Qué dirá tu fruta? Déjame preguntarle

En eso, el ruso descendió a su entrepierna y empezó a brindarle a su novia uno de los mejores placeres que existen en el mundo  
Ella no dejaba de gemir, y eso lo volvía loco. Una vez que sucumbió al deseo y no pudo aguantarse más, dejó de lamerla para regresar a su boca.

-Tu limón también me ama - le dijo y Aseret rio - y yo te amo a ti y a ella

En ese momento, colocó su hombría en la entrada de la chica.

-Hazlo - dijo la hermosa mujer y lo tomó entre sus brazos cuando finalmente la penetró.

Bryan empezó a moverse lentamente, esperando a que ella estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada para prevenirle dolor en la mejor manera posible.  
Una vez que ella empezó a gemir, fijó un ritmo constante, profundo, irregular, que los llevó a ambos a un lugar mucho más hermoso que cualquier otro, porque lo único más fuerte que el placer que el sexo salvaje les proporcionaban era ese amor incondicional e infinito que habían adquirido y desarrollado en los tres años que llevaban de conocerse en la abadía.  
Las manos de Aseret acariciaban la espalda de Bryan, algo que se sentía riquísimo, mientras él buscaba rozar con cada embestida ese punto que la llevaba al éxtasis.  
Un rato después, la chica empezó a suspirar en una manera en que él sabía que comenzaba su orgasmo.  
Bryan la abrazó, y susurró en su oido "No hay nada más hermoso que sentir como te hago venirte".  
Ella no pudo más y sintió esas poderosas olas de exquisito placer en su entrepierna alborotar todo su cuerpo y gimió más fuerte, provocando el mismo éxtasis en el pelilavanda, quien se dejó venir al mismo tiempo.

-Qué bonito - dijo ella - venirnos al mismo tiempo

-No cambiaría estos momentos por nada - Bryan salió de ella, pero no se quitó de encima, acariciando su rostro

-Todo es más increíble en noches como esta, prométeme que siempre vas a hacerme el amor de esta manera

-Te lo prometo.

Bryan la besó.

Ya no hacía falta hablar. Ese era un momento perfecto. Su amor era así, los hacía olvidar la vida allá afuera.

7 meses después

La puerta de la casa se abrió y dejó entrar a un cansado chico de ojos lavanda. Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la T. V. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros y como lo masajeaban.

-Eres un ángel - dijo el ruso

-Te siento más relajado de lo normal - dijo Aseret

-Sí. Me encontré a Yuriy en el gimnasio cuando entrenaba con Falborg. Le dije dónde vivía Boris. Por cierto, Yuriy usa de esos calzoncillos pegados para entrenar. Cuando se agacha… bueno ya, son cosas de pelirrojos supongo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te preguntó? ¿Viste a Kai también?

-No, tu hermano no iba con él, y no me preguntó, le comenté que Ian había hackeado la base de datos de la abadía y la consiguió, entonces nos reímos del basurero donde vive. Es tipo donde la agridulce recoge toallas usadas.

-Se ve que te la pasaste bien - dijo ella

-Fue una sorpresa encontrarme a Yuriy, muy agradable. Ha cambiado. Se le ve más relajado, creo que le ha hecho bien salir de la abadía. Se veía liso sensual.

-Como a todos - la chica se sentó a su lado y se acomodó en sus brazos

-¿Y tú que hiciste hoy?

-En la mañana platiqué un rato con Kai. Después me puse a ver series en Netflix.

Bryan le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué dice Kai? ¿Cómo está?

-Está bien. Está obsesionado con una película.

-¿Cuál?

Aseret se acomodó el cabello y sonrió.

-Hannibal

Lejos de ahí, días después

-¿Crees que Boris sepa lo que es Hannibal?

Kai mira a Yuriy y arquea la ceja derecha.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Yuriy?

El pelirrojo detuvo su mano en los labios de Kai.

-No estaría mal enseñarle

**Fin**

Espero lo hayas amado, Kuh! Te adoro.

_Cloy Jubilee_


End file.
